star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ki-Adi-Mundi
"Of all the living Jedi, only you can defeat Sharad Hett." - Yoda - Key Adi Mundi (source) Ki-Adi-Mundi is a cereal male, Jedi Master, Jedi Protector, and member of the High Council of the Jedi. Due to the low birth rate in his home world, the Order allowed him to follow the Cerean tradition of creating marriages with a large number of wives - polygamy. Key Adi Mundi had four “honest” wives, one “bond” wife and seven daughters, including Sylvne. It was he who most of all the other members of the Council was surprised at the report of Qui-Gon Jinn in 32 BBY about the returning Sith, being sure that they disappeared forever. Key Adi Mundi directly participated in many battles of the Clone Wars, having the rank of supreme Jedi General. He was killed by clone troopers led by Commander Bakara after order 66 at Meigito. Contents Expand Biography Edit The Early Years and Knighthood Edit "Take him. We need a Jedi in our family, who will always be here. This ... should not go on. " - Father Ki-Adi-Mundi gives his son An'e Kuro (source) Young Ki Prelude Key Adi Mundi is training under the guidance of Yoda. The Ki-Adi-Mundi potential was discovered by the young An'ya Kuro, who took him to Coruscant. He began his studies at the Jedi Temple at the age of four - a rather late date (usually other children began their studies much earlier). But despite this, he became a respected Jedi Knight led by Yoda. 8 After passing the Jedi trials at the age of 25, Mundi returned to the Cereus in order to free his people from Bin-Garda-Zon and his team of raiders. Having demonstrated his skills in the Force, Ki intimidated Bean and purged the village of raiders. 8 As a Jedi observer of the sector to which Cereus belonged, Mundi was responsible for protecting his home planet and the simple, strict, pacifist lifestyle of the Cereans. In addition, he sometimes replaced some members of the Council when they were absent. Ki-Adi-Mundi also temporarily had his own seat on the Council (which was unique, because he was not a Jedi Master at that time). 9 Along with most of the old Cereans, Ki did not believe in the usefulness of the increased use of new technologies, unlike the younger generation. When the conflict broke out on the Cereus, it turned out that Sylvne, the daughter of Ki-Adi-Mundi, was carried away by May-Odo-Nomor, who personally brought Ki-Adi-Mundi into conflict: it turned out that the Council of Elders asked him to track down the Tekratov Gang, which then led him to the discovery of the smuggling ring, organized by Jabba the Hutt and Ephant Monom. Following the gangsters on Tatooine, Ki saved Sylvne and her friend Twin from the accomplices of Jabba along the way, but, unfortunately, the ion storm allowed the criminals to escape and Mundi was forced to end his mission. 4 While still on Tatooine, Ki-Adi-Mundi felt the Unrest in the Force, but did not look for the reason for this. Ki later believed that the excitement was Anakin Skywalker. Jedi Master Edit Ki-adi prelude Key Adi Mundi fights with the Divwicks. “A man always takes his house with him wherever he goes. The worlds are so vast, but still easily fit in the heart. " - Key Adi Mundi (source) After the mission on Tatooine, Kee-Adi-Mundi found out that his wife had a baby and that he was given a permanent seat on the Jedi High Council on the occasion of the death of Miki Jiyett, a former member of the Council. 4 Soon, Ki-Adi-Mundi officially received the rank of Jedi Master, although he did not have time to train the student by that time. 10 Key Adi Mundi was very surprised by this decision of the Council and, with his usual modesty, continued to consider himself a “simple” Jedi Knight. But later this changed when he trained his own padawan and thus fulfilled his own requirements in order to assume the post of full-fledged Jedi Master; Mundi is also known to have participated in the training of Orra Sing. Ki-Adi-Mundi was also present when the Council received Qui-Gon Jinn's message in 32 BBY about the returning Sith and the possible existence of the Chosen. He also attended Jinn's funeral on Naboo and the celebration of the victory that followed. 11 KiAdiMundi-Outlander Key Adi Mundi on Tatooine. After the invasion of Naboo, Ki again went to Tatooine, where his hunch was confirmed that the Tusken mysterious leader was none other than Sharad Hett. Mundi tried to convince Hitt to return to Coruscant, but he refused, saying that his place was with his people on Tatooine. After Sharad Hett was assassinated by the betraying Ora Singh, Key Adi Mundi took his son, A'Sharad Hett, as his Padawan. 5 He took it, along with others, on a mission to Malastar 12 and on another mission to the uncharted world, at the request of Quarren Senator Tikkes. Ki-Adi-Mundi later returned A'Sharad to the Black Woman for training. 13 The Clone Wars "The hour of battle has struck." - Key Adi Mundi (source) At the very beginning of the Clone Wars, Ki became one of the members of the strike team assembled by Mace Windu in order to save Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Senator Pa Отправить отзыв Category:Cereans Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Masters of the Old Jedi Order Category:Jedi Watchmen Category:Males Category:Victims of the Great Jedi Purge Category:Jedi High Council Members of the Old Jedi Order